Crimson Fields
Despicable. It was the only word that came into Sōsaku's mind as he stared down on the endless sands of . It's vastness held no bounds, it's creatures held no structure, it's existence held no moral. It was completely void of harmony or order. He loved it. But this wasn't the time to stand around and enjoy the view, he had work to do. Sōsaku had received word one of the dreadful Jūsanseiza leaders would be dwelling around these parts. Loosening his grip on the reishi beneath his feet, Sōsaku let himself float to ground-level. There would be no need for visionary confirmation of any being he came across, his sensor skills were more than enough to determine what poor wretch would dare to obstruct his path. Tranquilly placing his steps in the mellow sand, a single black butterfly joined Sōsaku on his shoulder. Sōsaku caressed it once, smiling while he did it. This would become a very interesting afternoon. While Sōsaku took a stroll throughout the white dunes of Hueco Mundo, an extremely old-looking shinigami appeared from a senkaimon right beside him. "Well, if it isn't Sōsaku Yawarakai. I haven't seen you in years; not since the Red Eclipse. Oh, how I've missed you." Idzumo lied through his teeth. Sōsaku was bright, but the geezer shinigami was positive that he could fool the former Captain of the Third Division. Caught by surprise, Sōsaku jumped up and slowly turned around. His face was set in an uncomfortable smile, and his voice was quite broken as he raised his hand in a insecure greeting. "Hey! Eumm... This is awkward... I'm sure we've been all buddy-buddy in the past, but you're name kinda slipped my mind. Might been 'cause of all the bandages, did you get burned or something like that?" Approaching Idzumo carefully, Sōsaku poked at the eye concealed by the bandages, as if he were approaching a dangerous animal. Grasping Sōsaku's wrist, Idzumo's smile quickly became a grimace. "We weren't very close, but we did know each other. And I don't believe it wise to poke the bear, Sōsaku. Any matter, my name is Idzumo." Releasing his old acquaintances wrist, Idzumo sent out his own hand, signifying he wanted to shake hands with the former Captain. While waiting for Sōsaku's response, the elder of the two began to devise a strategy if they began to fight. Accepting the offer, Sōsaku grasped the man's hand and shook it up and down enthusiastically. "Idzumo? Wonderful name, wonderful indeed. I do think I've heard your name somewhere... Weren't you my dry-cleaner or something like that? Anyway, doesn't matter. I'm here on a tour throughout the blissful Hueco Mundo, on my way to check out a group of cool people. What was their name again? Jūsanseiza, I think." Sōsaku moved closer to Idzumo, his hand covering his mouth despite that there was no one in their vicinity. "You wanna know something?" Sōsaku whispered, "They're all lunatics, but I think that with the right pressure here and there, I'd think I'll be able to sway them into my cause. They'll be the mindless force, ya know." Moving backwards, Sōsaku straightened his clothing and pointed with his thumb behind his back. "You wanna join me? Although I don't really know where they are, we'll end up somewhere!" Sōsaku turned around, not waiting for Idzumo's response, and performed a purposeless cartwheel, hell'd know why he did it. Idzumo straightened up at the hearing of his organizations name, and straightened up even further when he heard Sōsaku's plan. "You wish to you my organization as your own personal groupies? Sorry, but I don't follow anyone. Why do you think I'm one of the quadrumvirate, hmm?" Idzumo spoke, his tone very serious. Sōsaku turned around, his hand smeared across his forehead. "Oh sorry, you're one of the leaders of the group? A terrible miscalculation on the part. I'm very very sorry." There was a moment of silence, before Sōsaku looked Idzumo straight into the eyes, a mischievous smile now replacing his former uncomfortability . "But, if you'd like to reconsider my offer in a more grown-up way..." "The only way you'll get the Jūsanseiza to follow you is when I'm dead and buried; and I promise that that won't happen in your lifespan." Idzumo replied, knowing fully-well that this was going to escalate to a full-out war within the next few minutes... "Tss, tss, tss. Why must conversations like this always lead to death and misery? I never spoke about harming you, or anyone else. Surely there is something you desire. You long for something, Idzumo, deep within that blackened heart of yours. And I can give it to you. I can give you everything. Of course, the sun doesn't shine for nothing, but my offer is very simple. I only desire a bit of... Ruckus. Chaos, as you may call it. A little overthrow of the established system. A little fun. Now tell me, Idzumo, are you with me? Or will you continue to live your pitiful life, hiding in the shadows from the ones you say you not fear? It's time to step into the light of the sun, Idzumo. It's time to step into my light." Idzumo's eyes lowered to glare at Sōsaku. "Your light? Don't make me laugh. I already told you once before, I don't follow anyone. Now, I suggest you drop the subject before I administer a beating to you." he growled, his anger only rising from his old friend's ignorance. Category:Articles by Koukishi